Forgive and Forget: A Yogscast Tekkit fanfic
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: When Reyanna, a new girl with a guarded past joins the Yogscast in New Tekkit-Topia and becomes Lalna's apprentice, no one would have guessed how much drama and trouble comes around from her well-hidden secrets. Reyanna is my OC. Contains Sjinty, Xephmadia and of course Zoethian! Flames will be used to make smore's. Story finished, sequel in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Lalna Pov

Lalna had just finished hooking up some wires to his latest invention when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he checked the security system. He frowned as he read the screen. Unknown personnel, it read. Who could it be? Everyone was on the computer files, from Xephos to Rythian to Nilesy. He opened up the danger rating scan. If he didn't know who it was, he was not going to take any risks. He check the camera- he'd installed it so if anyone came by when he was out, he could follow up. To his surprise, the picture showed it was a girl outside- and no older than Toby, from the looks of it. The security screen showed signs of advanced magic; Swiftwolf's rending gale, Transmutation tablet, and a rather basic diamond sword.

He decided to open the door- the girl wasn't a big threat, and he was a bit curious as to why she was at his door. Outside was the girl, and at first glance she seemed relatively normal, except for the dark blue bandanna across the bottom of her face and her simple black cape. She was built kind of like a runner, tall and lithe. Her hair was unusual- brown with a blonde streak at the front on her right, and a black streak in the middle of her left. He dismissed it as dyed. She wore a light blue hoodie and jean shorts with black combat boots. Her eyes were the most normal part- plain brown, but full of intelligence and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on- a kind of mix of sadness and determination. He absorbed all this in the second she took to turn and face him from looking up at his castle.

"Are you a scientist?" she asked, glancing at his goggles before returning her gaze. "Yeah, I'm a scientist. My name is Lalna. And yours?" the girl was obviously not from around here- maybe from the southern part of new Tekkit-Topia, in the desert. That would explain her heavy tan, and also her faint bit of an accent.

"My name is Reyanna. I have been looking for a scientist for a few weeks now. Do you think you could help me?" her tone was formal, giving away none of her emotions. Lalna considered this for a second; what could she want that she couldn't just go to the city to get?

"Well, what do you need help with?" he asked. The girl, Reyanna, wasn't fazed by the question. Or, at least that he could tell.

"I want to learn science." That took a moment for Lalna to fully understand.

"You mean, like be my apprentice?" he questioned. Rythian had an apprentice, though she was now more of his girlfriend. Sjin had Kim. Why couldn't he have an apprentice too? Now that he thought of it, he kind of liked the idea.

"You could say that, I guess. You see, I'm pretty good at magic, but that was because my village had a few mages that were pretty good, but no scientists. I wanted to learn science, though, so I set out to find a scientist. And I found you."

Lalna grinned. "I don't have a problem with that. Come in, and I'll set up a room for you. Then, well, what do you want to learn about first?"

Reyanna followed him inside. "The basics, I guess. Or perhaps how it interacts with magic?" her voice was no longer emotionless; she sounded excited. She was smiling now too. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Lalna laughed.

'We've got plenty of time, don't worry. Now, what do you already know about science?" he asked. If she already knew anything, it would be a big jump start if they could get away with just skimming the basics before moving on.

"Umm, I know a bit about electricity." She said uncertainly, and Lalna chuckled.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time." he assured her.

"You already said that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I forgot to put my author's note in the first chapter, but here it is. This is my first story, but I have several more planned to follow this one and possibly a Percy Jackson story sometime in the future. Flames will be used to make smores!**

**Anongirl- That's a good guess! I did originally plan Reyanna to be very similar to Rythian, but later made her more along the lines of Raven from Teen Titans. I also took lots of inspiration from Terra in Straightjacket Serenade's story the Traveler, so a big thanks to her! Also, you may have noticed that Reyanna's eyes are brown, not purple, and she wears a bandanna, not a face mask like Rythian. Not that there is much of a difference, but I always think of Reyanna's mask as more loose-fitting. And, of course, lots of people that live in deserts wear bandannas. And yes, she is from the desert.**

**Important note: this story runs on an alternate timeline! In this, the nuke went off, but Rythian rebuilt it with Teep while Zoeya healed. She does still have a robotic arm. Sjin signed a peace treaty with all sides and even helped rebuild some of Blackrock. BTW, did you ever notice Zoeya said "I'll be back." And she now has a robotic arm! Terminator, much?**

**Finally, because my profile is very long, I dug out all the hints about Reyanna I hid in there among the quizzes, so here you go: (feel free to skip)**

**1-****Reyanna is going to end up having her own house eventually: and yes, I did name it Whiterock. It's made completely out of marble and marble bricks, so the name fits.**

**2-****Reyanna is very good at baking cookies! This will appear in later stories.**

**3-****Reyanna is going to end up breaking a few bones in my stories, just one of the reasons it is rated T. Violence, swearing and minor couple things like kissing. Rather Yogscast.**

**4-****In later stories, she will get a boyfriend. **

**5-****In one of my questions, I have Reyanna cut Kaeyi's hair. This is most likely never going to happen in the stories.**

**6-****Yes, Reyanna's hair is natural! I claim to have an explanation, but I really don't. I just think it sounds really cool**

**7-****Sometime in this story, Lalna is going to be very upset with Reyanna. I labelled this drama for a reason! I'm not completely insane! I'm rambling, aren't I? On with the story!**

Reyanna Pov

The next two weeks were both a culture shock and busy. By now, she and Lalna were discussing how magic and science worked together in depth. She'd decorated her room, and she was enjoying being Lalna's apprentice. But almost everything was new to Reyanna. The weather, the climate, and the social life. Reyanna had never actually had a friend in her whole life. Her family was, or had been newcomers to the village. As a result, the village children were not allowed to even talk to her. And now she was living, according to what Lalna said, in the middle of a war. Great. She still wore her mask every day, but often left her cape hanging up in her room.

That day, she and Lalna decided to take an afternoon off after Lalna got some sparks in his face from a frayed wire. They just kind of hung out in his office. He was drawing something; the scientist obviously had a strong artistic side. Reyanna was pondering the change of social life, and, of course, the war. Lalna had told her a bit about some of their neighbors. Lomadia, he'd said, ran an owl sanctuary. She was neutral, if Reyanna remembered correctly. Honeydew and Xephos were on their side. However, Lalna had not mentioned who was their enemy. So Reyanna asked.

"Lalna?" she asked. He didn't look up from his drawing, but he answered nonetheless.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. You mentioned that we're in a war, but you neglected to tell me who we are fighting. I mean, it might be useful for me to know."

"Oh, sorry! Anyway, we used to be fighting two groups, but now it's just one. Sjin, my old enemy, and his allies Sips, Minty and his own apprentice Kim used to be against us, but agreed to peace. Rythian, on the other hand, has not. And I doubt it will be happening anytime soon, because, well, our side had a plan. But then Zoeya, Rythian's old apprentice who used to be peaceful, accidentally messed it up. The result was heavy damage. They have a third member- Teep. If you ever meet him, or even ever come near Blackrock, their base, watch out for his arrows. I honestly have no clue how he shoots that thing, being a dinosaur. Actually, you might want to keep all this in mind tomorrow. You're going to meet them."

Reyanna felt a bit sick. She hated fighting; why did people do it anyway? It wasn't like the other group were mobs. Lalna must have noticed her sour expression, because he hurried to explain.

"I'm hoping that they might be willing to talk now- it's been a month since I last saw them. But we will be bringing weapons, just in case. And you will be staying out of it as much as possible, okay? Rythian can be quite touchy, and Zoeya is very protective. Just leave it to me." Reyanna just shrugged. All she ever wanted was to learn in peace, have a normal life. She'd noticed that there was a public high school nearby. She was hoping to convince Lalna that it would be better than being what would technically be homeschooled, seeing as she lived here now. But honestly, right now all she wanted to do was read a book. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! It was a rainy day today so I decided to upload again. And I have to say, this story has been up for just over a day and 50 views! Thank you all so much! **

**AnonGirl-first off, Reyanna has very loose definations of "close". To her, close meant she can fly there in less than an hour using her flying me, there is a town over past Baby Jim that is the capital of New Tekkit-Topia, and there are mostly CEOS of companies living there with their families, but it's a small high school. Also, in my story, Reyanna and Toby, as mentioned earlier, are the same age(sixteen) and Kim is 17. Second, you'll see Lalna got what was coming for him in this chapter. And finally, sorry if it felt as if Reyanna was glossed over, it was just a filler chapter and I never originally planned to mention her past in the last chapter. That all comes later, with a chapter or two devoted to explaining it.**

Reyanna Pov

It was just not their day. That much was clear. Reyanna flew along behind Lalna, heading towards Blackrock hold. Her cape was tied on, even though she never really knew why she wore it. She just did, unless it was too hot. Lalna had insisted she wear full diamond armour, as well as stay hidden. Reyanna had argued with him about it; after all, to help signify peace, he wore no armour. She'd relented after he pointed out that at least one of them had to have armour in a fight, because they most likely would. If she wasn't going to talk, and she wasn't going to fight, she wasn't sure why Lalna insisted she come along. She flew above as Lalna descended towards the castle. Almost immediately, two figures emerged from the castle. Reyanna's gut twisted as she saw they both wore… was that red matter and gem armour? One had a red katar- she had only ever seen pictures of those. The other had a blow dart gun, though Reyanna wasn't sure just how good that would be at close range.

"Lalna." The man with the katar, Rythian she presumed, walked right up to Lalna. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"I only came to talk." Lalna said, holding his hands up to show he didn't have any weapons. "Is this really how you treat a visitor?"

"It's better than trapping them in a force field." Said the girl. Zoeya, wasn't it? Wait. Force field? Reyanna wondered. I have a feeling I'm missing something here. She thought. Reyanna was not feeling good. Besides the way the conversation was going, she quickly developed a throbbing headache. Daring to drop a bit closer, she noticed that Zoeya had… was that a robotic arm? '…Our side had a plan. But then Zoeya, Rythian's old apprentice who used to be peaceful, accidentally messed it up. The result was heavy damage.' Lalna's words echoed in her memory. What kind of plan did that much damage? She wondered. She was going to be asking Lalna some questions when they got back to the castle.

"I didn't trust you." Lalna admitted.

"So why should we trust you?" Countered Rythian. He didn't wait for an answer. He lunged towards the scientist, who barley dodged. Lalna backed up fast, dodging another blow from the mage. Reyanna gasped in horror as Lalna was backed up against the castle wall. Rythian approached slowly, letting his enemy panic. Then, he raised his sword.

No! Reyanna's lips formed the word but she was speechless from horror. Desperate, she dropped in between the two enemies, raising her diamond sword.

Clash! Rythian's sword clanged off of her own. Lalna quickly took the opportunity to retreat to the edge of the farm. Reyanna had only gone a few steps when Rythian attacked her instead. She blocked it, but instead of going for another swing the mage pressed his sword against hers. Reyanna knew right away she couldn't hold it for long. She considered her options for running; Lalna now had his flying ring equipped, if she could get away quickly… she looked up scanning for escape routes, but instead found herself looking into Rythian's face. His purple eyes stared into hers, and she shivered. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about Zoeya. The red head grabbed Reyanna's wrist and yanked her away, causing Reyanna to drop her sword.

The next thing she knew was pain, washing her vision red. She'd been slammed into the castle wall. Her wrist would have screamed if it could, and she quickly realized why when her knees hit the dirt. Her wrist had hit a loose brick sticking out of the wall and must have snapped back hard. Her head throbbed horribly, blackness closing around her vision. The last thing she saw was Lalna yelling at Rythian. Then, she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Reyanna Pov

Reyanna bolted awake the moment she realized where she was. Staring, shocked, at the dark basalt brick wall next to her. She was on a bed in a small room, which had some bookshelves and a mirror. No windows. Why was she here? Last she remembered was pain, followed only by darkness. She sat up quickly, feeling panicked. That's when she noticed the cast covering her right arm from elbow to hand. Her good hand! Her sword hand! If she got caught outside after sunset, she was in big trouble. Not to mention no science for weeks. Magic, maybe. Morphing spells would still work. Thank goodness for that. She could still use her rings, of course. If she could just get out… but she was in enemy territory. At least, that's what Lalna told her. She still couldn't shake the feeling this war was all wrong. How had it started? What kind of peace plan injured Zoeya so badly? And what did Zoeya mean "Better than trapping them in a force field?" Reyanna had feeling she been lied to. But for the moment, with nothing else to do, she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was messy, but she didn't care. With a shiver, she remembered looking into the mage's face. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him was off.

She turned and examined the bookshelves to clear her head. Nothing really stood out to her- a few magic books she'd read before, an entire series on volcanoes for some reason, and a few on wolves and golems. There was a chest with all her stuff in it. Armour, sword, flying ring. That was not very wise of them. She sat back down on the bed, her head once again starting to throb. Why? Was her only thought. Why am I here? Why are there so many secrets being kept around here? _You have secrets too. When will you ever tell them the truth? _Whispered a voice in her head. _Shut up. _Reyanna told was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Reyanna considered her options. She was in no position to try and escape at the moment. Also, they could easily have knocked out Lalna after she passed out.

"Come in." she called. She might as well find out what they wanted. If her suspicions were correct, they might not be so bad after all. The door opened and Rythian walked in.

"Hello, Reyanna. Are you feeling better?" he asked. His tone was neutral. It took Reyanna a moment to realize that he shouldn't know her name.

"How do you know my name?" she said. Rythian raised an eyebrow at her. "So you don't remember me." He said. Reyanna was confused- he was right. Something about him was faintly familiar, but she had thought it was the colour of his eyes. She knew two people with eyes that colour. One was alive, but hidden. The other was dead. At least, as far as she knew. It had been so long, after all… she told herself to snap out of it.

"And why am I here, at Blackrock? Where's Lalna?" she added.

"Lalna's back at his castle. He wanted to take you with him, but he should have known better than to come and talk to us without armour. Though I noticed you had some, even if you weren't even on the ground. What are you doing with Lalna anyway?" he questioned.

"I'm his apprentice! And why are you keeping me here anyway?" she said, starting to get impatient with Rythian. She just wanted to be back at castle Duncan, away from all the fighting and secrets and hate. But she knew it wasn't going to be that easy, of course. For her, nothing would ever really be normal.

"I wanted to talk to you." Rythian's reply was short. "Reyanna, I'm a mage. I can tell you're very good at magic. As good as I was when I was your age. But I'm ten years older than you. You're sixteen, right?" Reyanna was freaking out a bit inside, but she forced herself to sound calm as she answered, "Yes."

"I thought so. But, what do you know about morphing spells?" Reyanna was glad she was already suppressing her emotions. If she hadn't been, she probably would have squeaked like a kitten.

"I know a bit about them. I mean, I can cast them." She said, getting nervous as Rythian drew closer to her secret.

"And did you know that if someone is more powerful you in magic, they can see right through the spell if they wish?" _I didn't know that! _Reyanna felt her blood run colder than a taiga biome. _"I can tell you're very good at magic. As good as I was when I was your age. But I'm ten years older than you." _Ten years more experience in magic, he meant. _He knows! Oh, Notch, what do I do? Play it cool? But how does he know? And how does he know me?_ _But if his eyes are purple too, why does he not hide them?_ All these thoughts ran through her head in a moment.

"I know you know what I am, Reyanna. I also know what you are. Why do you hide your eyes?"

"But how do you know me?" Reyanna returned to the former question, hoping for answers she actually wanted to hear. Rythian looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You're smart, Reyanna. Think about it. You were six then, but I hoped you remember." Six. The dreaded number in Reyanna's life. Every always went wrong when a six was involved. Starting with two weeks after her sixth birthday.

Two weeks after her sixth birthday. Now she remembered him. She'd thought he was dead, or as good as, just like the rest of their family. But now she remembered.

Rythian was her brother.

**Dun dunn daaahh! I must say, Anongirl, you're really smart! You guessed the main part of the plot after the first chapter! Of course, the appearance was a bit of a giveaway, but whatever. Please don't hate me for misleading you in the second chapter; I didn't want to spoil it for everyone else! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; the story is far from over yet my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Here is the next chapter for Forgive and Forget! And I must say, Thank you! Thank you for all the love I have been receiving as I write this story! At this point, this story has been up for about half a week now and there is 175 views as of the moment I'm writing this! 5 followers, six reviews and 2 favorites! Thank you all so much! I'm getting the feels!**

**Anongirl- Thank you for all the praise and constructive criticism! I took my time developing Reyanna, because I have the basic idea bouncing around in my head since I read The Traveler by Straightjacket Serenade, and that was before I watched Blackrock Chronicles! Then I had a freaky dream one night where I was in the Tekkit world and was Rythian's sister, and the story was born. That was around late June. Also, that wasn't Reyanna's "Attack" mode; it was defense mode. Attack mode, well, it's not pretty… also, I'm glad you noticed the little thing where Reyanna sometimes forgets lots of things at times, but remembers others very well. For example, did you notice when she woke up, she never bothered to check if the door was locked? And along comes Rythian and it turns out to be unlocked! Lol! And as for pet peeves of names that start with R, she hates one thing that starts with the letter R… but that would be spoilers for the second story! Also, GMTA! (If you don't know what that means, it means "Great minds think alike!"**

**Fanus Obscurus- sorry if you didn't feel as if Lalna got what he deserved yet, I'll try and beat him up a bit more in the future…*smiles evilly* the thing is, in this story, Lalna is not evil, he just often doesn't think ahead, and therefore, he's going to spend most of his life feeling horribly guilty…**

**And now for some random things I want to tell you;**

**1-****I have created full names for both Rythian and Reyanna. Rythian is Rythian Hunter Enderborn and Reyanna in Reyanna Rose Enderborn. Minor detail, I know, but who cares? Not me!**

**2-****I'm pushing out chapters as fast as I can because I want to the third story out around September-October-ish.**

**3-****I have injected a little thing in the last chapter I thought was interesting, so here goes. You remember how Reyanna said she hates the number six, and how I said above I sort of created my first draft of Reyanna based off of me? Well, it's ironic, because six is my lucky number. I just realized I'm rambling a bit, so here's you story!**

Reyanna Pov

Rythian is my brother. The realization bounced around in her head. A thousand thoughts raced through her brain like a sandstorm._ I thought he was dead! He left me and mother when I was six, and I spent most of my life alone… I've never met our father…He's Enderborn, His name is Rythian, he's was a mage! How did I not notice this before! He even has that blonde streak! Though I don't know why I have a black one too… his mask hasn't changed, but he has. He's so much darker now, more driven, but I've seen the way he looked at Zoeya… He loves her, that much is for sure. But where is the Rythian that used to tease me, comfort me after a sandstorm, and hang out with me in his spare time? He was only allowed friends in the village because our mother made sure the people of the village let him, though the adults never trusted either of us… except for Amber. She taught him magic, and he left. She taught me, too… but mother was never around to make sure I had friends. I remember him, but we're on different sides now… I'm Lalna's apprentice. I do science; he does magic. I'm working on using them together; he thinks science should be abolished. Lalna took me in and taught me; He left the village a decade ago to explore and fulfill his dreams. After all that happened, I was alone. So alone, for years with no friend. He abandoned me._

"So you do remember." Rythian's voice broke the silence between them after Reyanna's minute of memories. "Tell me, do you remember Amber?" Reyanna nodded.

"She taught me magic, too." Reyanna said quietly. "Of course I remember her." Rythian nodded.

"Good. Just before I left, she helped me craft two of these. She said she'd planned to give you one, but the villagers would find it. She told me to take it with me, and when you were old enough to set off on your own, to find you and give this to you." He pulled something out of his alchemical bag and handed it to her. A sword, glowing a faint purple. She took it, and forced herself not to drop it when it stung her hand. It felt a bit strange holding it in her left hand instead of her right, but she nodded in recognition.

"An Enderbane." She said, understanding immediately. Amber had been her mother's best friend and had known that the siblings were Enderborn. Of course she'd want them to have one each, to defend themselves. She tucked it into her belt.

"You have to go soon. Lalna will be worried if you stay too long, and you were already asleep for an hour. But, so you know… you can always come and visit Blackrock if you want." Reyanna's anger flared up when he said that.

"We're enemies now, Rythian. I'm not a little kid anymore. You know as well as I do that that won't be happening. You chose your path a long time ago. Now I've chosen mine. You've changed. I've changed. Lalna knows me better than you do. If anything, he's my family now." Reyanna didn't care if she hurt Rythian. He didn't know what she'd been through after he'd left. _Why couldn't her life be easy for once? _She stood to leave. "I'm going home."

Rythian didn't stop her as she marched down the flight of stairs and out the front door. Zoeya was tending the farm, but Reyanna didn't pay her any notice. She was too busy wondering what to tell Lalna. _Or, _she thought as she activated her flying ring, _what he hasn't told me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! I am proud to announce that Forgive and Forget has reached over 250 views already, and you, yes you, reading this, are amazing for helping me get this far! **

**Fanus Obscurus- Yeah, you're right, it is a bit tame in comprehension, but I need him for future stories. But, I made he becomes a bit more evil in the future of this story, so stay tuned! Also, while I'm not going to kill him, any suggestions on how I should have Rythian beat him up? An uppercut? Black eye? Tell me, I'm open!**

Reyanna Pov

Reyanna couldn't get her suspicions out of her head. It had been two days since she'd broken her arm, and since she couldn't do science with most machines, Lalna had given her a computer to explore the internet. That was a mistake on his part.

Reyanna wanted to ask Lalna about what Rythian and Zoeya had said about force fields and about what happened to Zoeya's arm, but she decided to wait for now. To keep her mind off of it, she decided to do a little research on something that had happened four years ago.

_She'd just figured out how to make a potion of healing that day, and the potion room was full of all the potions she'd learned to make in the past year. When she'd gone to bed that night, she'd woken up from a nightmare of fire and arrows raining from the sky like death itself. She'd stood up from the bed and looked out her window to see the ground being ripped apart from some unknown force- she'd thought it was an earthquake. But no earthquake was this powerful. It ripped the entire village up and sent it spinning through the air until it landed in a new desert. Every single one of her potions smashed. She'd been so upset. They later discovered that this had happened to all of Tekkit-Topia. The government named this new land New Tekkit-Topia, and life continued as usual._

Reyanna shook her head to clear the memories and typed the date it had happened into the search engine. An article popped up immediately. _Tekkit war? _Reyanna thought. _I was looking for an earthquake! _She clicked on it anyway.

What she found shook almost everything she thought she knew about this war to the ground. _Lalna and Sjin set off a nuclear reactor? That's what blew away the town? They almost killed everyone, and burned their homes to the ground for no reason! But this still isn't answering my questions…_

She continued on to another page labled "The second Tekkit war." Scanning it, she couldn't help gasping in shock. _A nuke?! That's what happened to Zoeya? Lalna trapped Rythian in a force field for trying to make peace? Rythian may have threatened him, but he's never openly attacked him except to defend Zoeya and their home. But the way Lalna told me, he made it sound- and look like- Rythian was the bad guy! Why? I trusted him! I told him right away when I found out Rythian was my brother, and he's been lying to me all along!_

Reyanna shut the page and turned off the computer. That feeling, that she'd been lied to, had been right all along. But she still needed to figure out why Lalna had gone through all that, almost dying by Rythian's blade, just to deceive her? It didn't make sense.

She was interrupted by a bout of swearing from downstairs. Rushing down, she almost laughed out loud at the sight of the scientist himself covered in paint in the middle of the hallway. She knew he'd mentioned painting the machines to look nicer, but he must have spilled the paint. Several cans of it were all over the floor, and the smell made Reyanna wrinkle her nose.

"Need help?" she asked him smugly. Lalna looked up at her, and she couldn't help laughing.

"It's not really a big deal, Reyanna. Don't worry about it. I'll get the cleaning robot to clean it up, but because of the fumes, I don't think we can stay the night. We don't want to be breathing this in." He said.

"Well, I'll leave you with the cleaning robot. If we can't spend the night here, where are we going to sleep?" she asked. Honestly, she needed some time to think, and this might be the perfect opportunity.

"Lomadia said we could come visit Owl Island sometime when she came over yesterday, remember? She has lots of spare rooms, so we could go right now." Lalna said. Reyanna just shrugged.

"I'll get ready and go wait outside." She said, and left to do just that.

_Time lapse_

Reyanna bolted awake in the middle of the night from some dark horror in her dreams. She didn't get nightmares often, but what she'd learned the day before had shaken her up. She needed to think, so might as well now.

_Let's see, _she thought, sitting up on the bed in one of the spare rooms at Owl Island. _Lalna has been the attacker in the war all along, but when I came, he acted innocent just to fool me. Why would he bother fooling me? And why-_

She froze as she heard voices from below her.

"Lalna, for the thousandth time, there is nothing in this war for me or Nilesy that we want. You're my friend, but this war is blinding you. It's petty and selfish, everyone can tell. Honeydew and Xephos are losing their belief that war is the answer, and when they no longer support you, Rythian is going to kill you. You know that. Reyanna saved you last time, but it's not fair that she gets hurt fighting your battle. When are you going to give up?"

"Lomadia, you're my friend too, but this war is important."

_He never answered what she said about me, _Reyanna realized. _He's just-_

That's when it hit her. She was powerful and willing to learn. If Xephos and Honeydew were about to give up the fight, Lalna would lose. He must have been desperate for a new ally.

_He was going to trick me into fighting for him, to even out the odds. He was using me to do his dirty work. That's why he went in without armour or weapons but made sure I did. He wanted to see if I would fight for him, and I did. I almost got trapped on the wrong side of this war. If I stay much longer, I'll get hurt, maybe killed. After what I said to Rythian, I doubt that he sees me as family anymore. But Lalna's not my family now. He never really was. I trusted too easily._

Her hands clenched into fists as she realized all this.

_I've been played._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! Here's chapter seven! (Is it seven already?)**

**Fanus Obscurus- You have no idea just how right you are… *Evil smile* anyway, here you go!**

Reyanna Pov

_I've been played._

Reyanna hated herself. _I've been far too trusting, too eager to go along with whatever he said. I can't trust him. That's it. I don't care if I'm only sixteen, I'm going to leave. I'm going to make my own home around here somewhere, and make my own choices. I'm not getting involved in this war any more than I have to now that I've been in it for a bit. I can study magic on my own, and I don't need science. _

_Time lapse to the next day, at Castle Duncan_

Reyanna secured her pack and double checked her list. She was taking everything she'd first brought with her with her now, and nothing else. She examined the note she was leaving for Lalna one last time.

_Lalna, I'm leaving. I'm smarter than you think. I know you've lied to me. I know what you have done to Zoeya and Blackrock. You've been using me, and I do not enjoy being used like a freaking puppet. You used me because you were desperate and about to lose everything. Your allies. Your friends. The war. Your life. Don't lie to yourself, you know it's true. And so I'm leaving. I'm taking what is mine and going to a new place. This war is nothing but you being proud and selfish. Honestly, Lalna? A nuke? That was no peace plan. That was a plain old attempt to kill your enemies. You're a scientist; you should have been able to do the freaking math and figure out it would not work. I'll enjoy watching you lose everything._

_-Reyanna_

Reyanna pinned the note to her bed and opened the window. Climbing out, she equipped her flying ring and flew away from the lies, to a new place to call home.

Settling in a plain next to a forest, she set up a small camp. It was a nice area- forest for lumber, plains for animals and building space, and a small ravine nearby for materials. She'd flown almost directly west from Castle Duncan, passing the Captive Creeper on the way. If she remembered correctly, that meant that Blackrock was almost directly south of her. She'd just barely seen the Jaffa factory in the distance, and a few other places she didn't know the name of. There was a jungle nearby, too. Because of the positioning, she was further from Owl Island than she would have preferred, seeing as Lomadia treated her like a little sister when she came over, and she would have liked to hang out with her more. She was pretty sure Lalna wouldn't track her down this far. She'd gone around 600, maybe 700 meters out from his base, and no one really hung out in this area as far as she knew.

She quickly made a small base from stone bricks and put down a chest, crafting table, furnace and a bed. She didn't have much in the way of building materials, so she headed out to collect some. She had a diamond pickaxe, her diamond sword, an iron axe, and an iron shovel. Not much in the way of tools, but she could easily gather better supplies to build with. She quickly gathered some marble, because it looked nice and was easy to collect. She picked up some more iron and a few diamonds on the way before finding obsidian. Gathering some, she noticed the sun staring to dip towards the horizon.

Leaving the ravine, she noticed someone coming out of the jungle. Out of curiosity, she went over to see who it was. To her surprise, she recognized Nilesy. She'd seen him briefly at Lomadia's yesterday, and waved to him. He came over, looking surprised to see her out in the middle of nowhere.

"Reyanna? What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I, well, guess you could say I moved out." Reyanna smiled at the pool man. He was always friendly to everyone, and she trusted him. She had learned a hard lesson about trusting people, but Lomadia trusted him, and from what she'd heard, Zoeya and Rythian did too. That was good enough for her. Nilesy seemed confused.

"Why did you move out? You're Lalna's apprentice." He asked.

"Well, I didn't want to be part of the war…" She didn't want to tell him all of it, but that seemed to suffice.

"Cool! So, you're making a house out here? I come this way often, on my way to my pool shack." He said. Reyanna was surprised; she'd known he had a business, but thought it was located close to Owl Island.

"Yeah, that's the plan I guess. Does anyone else really come around here?" she asked.

"Not that I really know of. I think Inthelittlecorp Is around here somewhere, but they don't often leave the forest. The Captive Creeper-"

"Yeah, I saw that on my way in! It's getting dark, though. You might want to get going. Come and drop by anytime, bring Lomadia if you want. "Reyanna told him.

"I will!" Nilesy promised, heading off in the direction of Owl Island. Reyanna waved him good bye, then put the marble in the chest inside. She had obsidian and diamonds, so she could start to make magical tools. Setting some stone to cook in the furnace, she checked her supplies. She had a small amount of glowstone dust, but not much. No problem. She grabbed some stone and obsidian, a diamond, some redstone, and four of her five glowstone dust- just enough. She then quickly made a Philosopher's stone, followed by a transmutation tablet. This was the first step, but Reyanna decided to get to sleep earlier to make up for lost sleep the night before.

Climbing into the bed, she curled up, feeling a bit dark inside. Without Lalna, without Rythian, she was truly alone. No family at all. Friends? She still had those at least. Reyanna hoped Nilesy would make good on his promise soon; she would love to have company. Sure, she was hidden from Lalna, but that meant that she was further from everyone else she might want to meet up with. And she couldn't stay hidden forever.

_You're never alone. And you're right, of course; you can never hide forever. Not from those that know you well enough. And we know you very well Reyanna. We know your fears, your secrets, and your power. And one day, We'll come for you._

Reyanna tried to crush the thoughts; she had never heard them so vicious and threatening. The horrible thing was, though, she knew that they were right.

They knew what she feared. Not Lalna. He was not what she feared.

Them. They were what she feared.

Herself.

**Well, that was a bit dark… but Reyanna heard you, Fanus Obscurus! She ran! She's on her own now… And the story is getting a bit dark and scary. Man, you reviewers are good at predicting what my next move for Reyanna is! Any more guesses? Because you people are practically mind readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, had family over at our house!**

**Fanus Obscurus- You is right again! That is I guess what you could call a darker personality, it's her Ender side. It's going to play a much bigger part further on in the series! And don't worry; I'm going to beat Lalna up really well! (If it fits with the story, of course!)**

**Guest- Could you please PM me more details? "Film" doesn't really have many details, are you thinking of an animation kind of thing? Of course, I don't own the Yogscast, Minecraft or the mods, so we'd need a disclaimer, but other than that I don't really know anything about that kind of thing.**

**Quick note; in my Minecraft stories, every mod exists as part of the world, but not all are in one area. Just to avoid further confusion!**

Reyanna sighed in contentment. It had been two weeks since she'd moved out, and her home was finally finished. It was by far not the fanciest house around, but she liked it. It was made out of marble, with marble brick floors. Two story, it was a big house for one person, but Reyanna was fine with that. It had a porch, a balcony, and a matching marble pool from Nilesy the pool boy himself. He and Lomadia had come by to visit a few times, despite the distance. Lalna showed no signs of caring where Reyanna went, according to Lomadia. Reyanna honestly didn't care if she never saw him again. But if she did, she was prepared. Inside of her home, there was a rec room, a kitchen, a magic room, her bedroom, a library with an enchanting table, and two guest bedrooms. She'd improved her tools and supplies. She now had a condenser, dark matter tools and armour, a ring of ignition and had enchanted her trusty diamond sword. She still wanted to have potions though, because they were quite useful. The problem was most of the things she was missing came from the Nether. She'd met Minty a week ago with Lomadia, and Minty told her to use her portal anytime, so Reyanna went to the Captive Creeper to enter the Nether.

Reyanna was not a fan of the Nether. She hated the lava, the whining of the Ghasts, and the stifling heat. But it was full of magic supplies, so she set to work. She needed Nether wart- she knew it grew on soulsand. To her luck, she found some almost immediately. She still needed several more ingredients. A Ghast tear, she already had glowstone dust at home, she had brown mushrooms, gold nuggets for sparkling melons and golden carrots… most importantly, she needed a blaze rod to condense. Without one, no brewing stand, no blaze powder, no magma cream, no potions at all. Problem was she had to find a Nether fortress. She flew around the Nether, careful to not to fall, and killed several Ghasts before finding a Ghast tear.

Almost ready to give up before she got lost, she descended to the Netherack plain to save her Klein star's energy as she returned to her portal. Maybe she could borrow a Blaze rod from Lomadia to condense, if she had any… She paused and looked at the shape in the distance_. Is that another person? _She wondered. _It was! _Whoever it was wore all red, and it worked as good camouflage in the Nether. Reyanna's curiosity got the better of her and she equipped her flying ring to go see who it was.

"Zoeya?" she called, recognizing the red hair and cape right away. The older girl looked over, surprised.

"Reyanna? What are doing here? Where's Lalna?" she said, her voice hardening at the scientist's name. Reyanna couldn't blame her.

"You haven't heard, have you? I'm living on my own now- I have for two weeks. I came here looking for ingredients for potions." Reyanna explained. Zoeya smiled.

"Good for you! I came for some more mushrooms and blaze rods- I accidentally turned the last one into red matter." She laughed, and Reyanna joined her.

"Lucky you! I for hours, but I couldn't find a Nether fortress anywhere!" Reyanna said, still giggling.

"Let me guess- you went north?" Zoeya asked, laughing some more. Reyanna nodded, confused. Zoeya laughed some more.

"North is the only way that there's no Nether fortress anyone knows of- Me and Rythian found that out that out the hard way the first time we came here. The closest one is to the south-east of here. Do you need a Blaze rod? Because I have like, a dozen of them and you can have one if you need it." She offered. Reyanna smiled.

"If you have extras, I'd love one!" she exclaimed happily. Zoeya pulled out a bundle of the fiery rods and tossed her one. Reyanna caught it and tucked it away in her bag. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem! Besides, you're practically family!" Zoeya said. Reyanna felt warm inside. It was true, except Zoeya probably didn't know what she'd said to Rythian…

"Hey, what's your house like? I'm kind of into interior décor." The redhead admitted. Reyanna stood and smiled.

"Well, would you like to come see it? I mean, you're not going to tell Lalna where I live." Reyanna invited. Zoeya stood, but she flashed the younger girl a questioning look.

"What do you mean, 'tell Lalna where I live?'" she asked. Reyanna just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. Come on, I borrowed Minty's portal to get here."

_Time lapse to the Captive Creeper_

The two girls stepped out of the portal to a strange sight. The Captive Creeper had balloons all over it, and an Asian-looking girl about Reyanna's age was hanging streamers.

"Kim!" Zoeya greeted the girl. _Sjin's apprentice. _Reyanna thought. She'd thought she would be older.

"Zoeya! Hi! And who's this?" The older girl called out.

"This is Reyanna; she's new around here." Zoeya introduced her.

"Went to the Nether, huh? I hate that place." Kim said. Reyanna grinned. Kim was friendly, and they could be good friends, she could tell.

"I'm not a big fan either, but it has lots of important supplies." Reyanna agreed.

"What's with all the balloons, Kim? Is there going to be a party?" Zoeya asked.

Kim beamed. "Yep! Ridge is sending out all the invitations in an hour or so, but I guess I can tell what's going on now, if you won't tell anyone until you receive the invite." Kim said quietly, glancing over at the bar to see if anyone was watching them. Reyanna and Zoeya quickly nodded. Kim smiled even more.

"Sjin and Minty are getting married!"

**Sjinty! I told you! It's not really part of the major storyline, but what-evs! There's not much romance in this story, but I'll try to sneak some in if you peeps want more. It would mostly be Zoethian, but again, I'll try more of the other pairings if you peeps want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I'm alive, sorry about not updating and all that. Yesterday was a complete bummer. My computer was acting up, and then I noticed my pet ferret Cherry was not eating. We got her to the vet, but had to put her down, and she passed away in my arms. R.I.P. to my fuzzy baby, miss you already. As for the days before, I had some more family gatherings, birthdays and whatnot.**

**Fanus Obscurus- darn, you're good! Strawfingers will be appearing sometime around the third/fourth story, but that's way in the future, and also, might I suggest not advertising on my story please? I honestly do not even know what Sly Cooper is.**

**Inosyc- It's not a very common pairing! Everyone is more into NilesyxSjin or Sjips, because they make jokes about it quite often whereas Minty is only in a few videos, such as a few of Sips' and Sjin's Tekkit, and she's also his partner for the survival games, due to the fact that she does the website and that kind of thing. And don't worry about reviewing; it's there for a reason!**

**Guest- IRL actors! I feel honored. Seriously. Episodes might make more sense if you have one for each chapter, that way you can start before my story is done. And as for my stage name, you may call me Rhyan MacAirt. Not my real name, but not vastly different. People who know IRL might know what it means. I was thinking, though, you might want to put it along the lines of "Based off of a novel by Rhyan MacAirt, also known as SpiritedandLoyal." Just to avoid any confusion. Also, I hope you're good with special effects! *Smiles evily, then looks away***

"Sjin and Minty are getting married!"

"Wow!" Zoeya was clearly ecstatic. Reyanna couldn't help smiling so big, they probably saw it under her mask. Minty was a wonderful person, and from what she'd heard, Sjin was too.

"I'm guessing you guys are having a party to celebrate?" The Endergirl asked.

"Of course! But Minty's going to be upset if she hears you two heard before the invite, so don't tell anyone, okay? Now, shoo!" Kim fluttered her hands at them, before turning back to her streamers. The other two girls left quickly, Reyanna pointing Zoeya in the direction of her home. They made small talk as they went, mostly Zoeya chatting eagerly about mushrooms and home decor. She stopped, however, when Reyanna's home came into view, looking like a double layer cake without frosting.

"Wow!" Zoeya said for the second time that day. "All this by yourself?"

Reyanna thought about it; it was a rather large home for one person, but she used every inch for something.

"It's nothing compared to Castle Duncan, or anyone else's homes for that matter." Reyanna said, unlocking the door and waving the red head inside. They paused, however, at the note on the doorstep.

_Sjin and Minty invite you to the Captive Creeper tonight, at six thirty, for a party celebrating our recent engagement. Food will be supplied by the Captive Creeper and Sjin's farm. Please clothes good for dancing, or else you'll miss out on some of the fun._

_-Minty and Sjin_

The end was not very formal, but it made the invite feel more welcoming and friendly. Reyanna slipped the invite in her pocket after showing Zoeya, then led her inside.

"I love how you decorated this!" Zoeya exclaimed as they began their tour. The two chatted on about colour schemes and other things along those lines as they circled the place, finally stopping in the living room for a cup of tea.

"So, how are things at Blackrock?" Reyanna asked, changing the subject away from mooshrooms.

"Great! Rythian taught me how to make a ring of Arcana yesterday, and while I haven't mastered it yet, it's a lot easier than wearing so many rings at once."

Reyanna was impressed; a ring of Arcana was pretty advanced magic, and Zoeya did farming too. "You're really good at magic. Better than me, to be honest, even if you're a human and I'm only half." It slipped out before she could think about what she was saying, even though she knew Zoeya knew that her and Rythian were Enderborn, she really didn't want to say that out loud. Zoeya only laughed.

"I'm not fully human either, so I guess it makes sense, you know, because of the beginning story…" The beginning story was something Reyanna hadn't thought about in a long time, and she'd kind of forgotten it.

"The beginning story! I haven't really thought about that one in a long time, but doesn't it start by listing the four dimensions?" Reyanna asked the red head. The other girl nodded.

"The Nether, the End, the Aether and the Overworld. They stand for the four elements; fire, darkness, air and water, respectively. But the humans from the Overworld got big-headed-"

"Because water, their element, puts out fire, hurts Endermen, and forms the clouds in the Aether, so they thought that they were better than everyone else." Reyanna added in, suddenly remembering that part.

"-And so Notch cursed all pure humans to never perfect the finest arts of magic, right? So really, he made people like us more powerful than them. Like how Rythian will always be better than Lalna in magic." Zoeya finished.

_Like us. _Reyanna thought. "So what are you, anyway, if you're like me? Because you're not Enderborn, I know that."

"I'm Netherborn. It's pretty much just something random people are born with, like a curse. Honestly, it doesn't pop up much, but I'm fireproof by nature, which is cool, and I can talk to mushrooms." _And yet people call her insane, _Reyanna thought. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sight of the clock on the wall, which read around five o'clock.

"It's getting late." She warned the older girl, pointing to the clock. Zoeya, following her gesture, inhaled sharply.

"I should get home and get ready for the party! See you there! And thanks for the tea!" Zoeya said, rushing out the door. Reyanna waved good-bye, then left to go check her room for something to wear.

She'd never been to a party, and had no idea what to do, but she decided to put on a slightly nicer pale green shirt and tied her hoodie neatly around her waist, before pulling on a fresh pair of jean capris, because her other ones smelt a bit like, well, the Nether. She frowned at herself in the mirror. She looked better, but not exactly ready for a party.

She dug through her box on the dresser of jewelry- mostly her mother's old ones. There was a pair of blue rose earrings- no. Just no. Bad memories. She buried the earrings deep in the bottom of the box and continued to look through. Most of the things inside were simple chain necklaces and bangles- not her style, and too flashy. Then her hands grazed a package in the corner.

She opened it. A pair of Enderpearl earrings rested inside. She remembered these- a gift to her mother from her father, whom she'd never met. Lifting them up to her ears and looking in the mirror, she was pleased to note that they complimented her eyes quite well. She slipped them on, quickly wondering if Rythian would recognize the earrings as their mothers. She shook the thought away before she was swamped in memories.

Checking the clock, she'd realized she'd end up being late if she didn't leave right away. Quickly putting the box away, she left to go congratulate the newly engaged couple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peeps! I forgot to tell you in the last chapter, but I have many new story ideas! The first will be a Warriors/Yogscast crossover, which I know has been done before, but I wanna do it anyway. The second will be a Camp Half-blood/Yogscast crossover, where they are all demigods, which I think would be really cool. The last one, and I hope you readers like this idea, would be a collection of one-shots based off of these stories with Reyanna in them, just to explain little parts that don't fit within the main stories, and I will be taking suggestions for it! So feel free to throw ideas out there, but I don't think I'm going to do any that don't fit the actual storyline. Also, I realized there's a mistake in earlier chapters- when Reyanna comes to Lalna's place in chapter one, I say she has a Transmutation tablet, but then she makes another in chapter seven. Just pretend she doesn't have one when she first arrives at Castle Duncan, I might go back and fix it someday.**

**Anonymus- You asked for more, here it is!**

**Fanus Obscurus- It's not a big deal, don't worry about it. I know what it's like to be so tired you can't think straight. I'm actually going to a sleepover tonight, which means I'll be experiencing it firsthand.**

**Guest- Not really any theme songs I want, though some of my future fanfics concerning Reyanna were based off of songs. I guess things like party music at the Captive Creeper and machine sounds at Castle Duncan would make it feel more realistic though, if you want to do that.**

**FanGirlingGamer- Like I stated earlier on in the story, all the mods exist in this world. So yeah, both modpacks.**

Lights surrounded the Captive Creeper, and there were lots of people- more than Reyanna was used to being around, and she didn't know most of them. Buffet tables were spread around the yard, and people were sitting on the porches, walking around the yard, and getting drinks from inside. She spotted Lomadia holding hands with a man with brown hair and blue eyes by the dance floor- that must be Xephos and they both looked happy just to be together. Kim was sitting on the porch, watching intently as a man and a dinosaur played some sort of game that involved pushing a lever back and forth. Teep, she assumed, but she didn't know who the other person watching them was. Minty was inside with someone she knew right away must be Sjin- it was obvious. Zoeya chatted eagerly with the bartender, and another man wearing glasses exchanged news with Rythian and Sjin. Nilesy, of course. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad- she knew at least half of them.

"Reyanna! I'm glad you could make it!" Minty greeted her. "This is Sjin."

"Hey. I take it your new here?" Sjin was certainly friendly.

"Yeah, I just came here around a month ago or so." Reyanna confirmed.

"Sit next to me! Minty and I were just talking about decorating." Zoeya invited, patting the empty seat next to her. Reyanna sat down, feeling included in a group for the first time in forever.

"So, Reyanna, do you know everyone here yet?" asked Minty.

"No. I know Lomadia, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoeya, You, Sjin now, and Kim. I'm also pretty sure I know who the dino is."

Zoeya grinned. "Teep's the best dino in town!" and Rythian chuckled a bit. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

True to her word, Zoeya went to everyone. The man playing against Teep turned out to be a man named Ravs, and the man watching with Kim was Sips, Sjin's old boss and long-time friend. Sure enough, the man with Lomadia was Xephos, and Honeydew was, of course, the dwarf, who appeared to be slightly tipsy already. Finally, there were the two late comers- Martyn Littlewood and Toby. They quickly struck up a conversation.

"Someone else my own age around here! Finally!" Toby said after discovering what her age was.

"And I wear hoodies too!" Reyanna chimed in, causing bouts of laughter.

"What about Kim? She's only a year older." Martyn pointed out.

"Yeah, but Sjin's farm is too far away. Reyanna's only about 200 meters north of us." Toby pointed out. Martyn laughed.

"Point taken!" he split off inside for a drink and Zoeya left to try and persuade Rythian to dance.

"Are you going to be going to the High school around here?" Toby asked. Reyanna frowned.

"I honestly don't know. I've been home-schooled my whole life, but now, really, living on my own…"

"I still can't believe you're doing that. I'd be dead if it weren't for Martyn." Toby admitted.

"I've had ten years of training for magic and survival." Reyanna said.

"Magic? I've always wanted to learn magic, but the only person I know that does it is Rythian, but he's training Zoeya still." Toby smiled ruefully.

"I could teach you some someday. I'm not as good as my brother, but I still know the useful stuff, like flying rings and condensers." Reyanna offered.

"Your brother?" Toby questioned, looking confused.

_Shit!_ Reyanna thought_. I really didn't want it to come out like this, but I'm not going to lie just when I've gotten a friend…_

"Enderborn. My last name is Enderborn." Reyanna said quietly. She remembered with relief that she'd disposed of her morphing spell when she'd struck out on her own. Toby took a moment to piece it together.

"Rythian's your brother? Then why do you live on your own? And you can't go visit much, or else we would have seen you going past." Toby seemed more confused than ever.

"It's a long story. Let's just say, we're not on good terms. I came here, and I hadn't seen Rythian since I was little. I thought I would never see him again. I wanted to learn science-"Toby hissed between his teeth.

"This is not sounding very good." He said.

"And so I became Lalna's apprentice. He went after Rythian, and I came along, not knowing he was my brother. The battle wasn't pretty. I left Lalna soon after, because, well, I didn't want to be part of the war. But the damage has been done." Reyanna continued quietly. Toby facepalmed.

"It sounds like a soap opera." He said. It was Reyanna's turn to be confused.

"What's a soap opera?"

"You don't really want to know. They're horrible."

"Okay. I won't ask."

"That's good for your health." Reyanna had no idea if that was a joke, but she couldn't help laughing anyway. All of a sudden, Minty and Sjin took to the dance floor amid clapping and cheers. Lomadia and Xephos quickly joined in, and Zoeya pulled a slightly less enthusiastic Rythian on with her. Everyone else stood around the dance floor, clapping, laughing and singing. Only Martyn didn't look very happy. Instead, he looked lonely, like he missed somebody. Toby followed Reyanna's gaze.

"He probably misses Kaeyi." Toby said quietly.

"Who's Kaeyi?" Asked Reyanna.

"Martyn's girlfriend. He used to travel and adventure around Minecraftia with Kaeyi and some other friends. I joined him not too long before he settled down here. Kaeyi does come to visit as often as possible, but she's often quite busy, so she doesn't get to come as often as she would like." Toby explained. Reyanna felt bad for Martyn. She understood loneliness well.

"I'm going to go get a pop or something. Want to come with me?" Toby offered. Reyanna nodded thanks and followed him inside, where they grabbed a root beer each before they raided a platter of cookies. Or rather, Toby did. Mostly. Reyanna helped. Then they went outside, were the dancing had stopped and most of the group was now gossiping or gone back to playing the lever game or whatever Zoeya had said it was called.

"Reyanna! What's this about you once being Lalna's apprentice?" Asked Sjin.

"And you being Rythian's sister?" added Sips. Reyanna took a deep breath.

"I was Lalna's apprentice once. I left because I didn't want to be part of the war. And yes, Rythian is my brother. My last name is Enderborn." Reyanna confirmed.

"I told you so!" exclaimed Lomadia and Zoeya at the same time, which got a round of laughs.

"So I guess the rumors are true, then." Minty smiled. Reyanna laughed.

"Rumors are never true, because once they are true, they become the wisdom of the crowd." Reyanna quoted. More laughter arose, and Reyanna could have sworn she saw Rythian's mouth move up in a smile for a second, before disappearing.

"Good one." Said Toby, giving her a teasing nudge with his elbow. In retaliation, Reyanna stole one of the cookies piled in his hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Toby protested. Reyanna took a large bite from the cookie.

"Go get some more if you want more." Reyanna teased, taking another bite.

"Whatever. I still have plenty more." Toby shot back, taking a bite from one of his own cookies. A new song played from the boom box, and mostly everybody took to the dance floor, except for Teep, Ravs and poor Kim, who was still trying to understand the lever game. None of the group knew about the small recording device mounted in a tiny helicopter, no bigger than someone's hand, remotely controlled, that recorded everything that happened at the party. Every bit of gossip, every laugh, and every movement was recorded by the tiny camera, before it flew off to its headquarters, where two men waited for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi peeps! Just FYI, I'm going back to school less than a week, which means less updates when that happens. I'll still try my best, but I may only update once or twice a week. But if I work hard, this story could be done by then… whadda people think? Also, please don't ask why the meeting is in a meadow, I just… I don't know, I'm coming off a sugar high right now.**

**((Warning! Warning! Some Zoethian and Xephmadia fluff ahead, with lots of feels involved!))**

**Fanus Obscurus- Of course one is Lalna! And since you're about to find out who it is anyways, I'll stop this reply and let you get to reading.**

**Guest- I can't wait to hear it!**

**(Other) Guest- As you're about to find out, one is Lalna, and no Rail bros. sorry. I mean, they're cool, but there are enough people in the stories already to keep track of, (Pun not intended), so let's just say they're all busy building rails all over New Tekkit-Topia.**

Rythian Pov (Gasp)

Four days later, those neutral in the war called for a meeting. This meant Martyn, Toby, Lomadia, Nilesy and Reyanna called for it. Sjin was having nothing disturb his happier life with Minty and no war. I didn't really want to go- I had a bad feeling about it, but Zoeya insisted that we should. I trust her, so I agreed. The meeting was being held outside, not too far from Inthelittlecorp. In a meadow. I had no idea what was up with that, but I let it slide in favour of more important issues. Namely, the war.

"Glad you could make it." Nilesy greeted them. Reyanna waved hello to Zoeya as we took a seat on the chairs spread around a table. I was privately glad my sister was on good terms with Zoeya, even if I wasn't. Xephos was there too, but Lalna was not. I thought back to the conversation me and Zoeya had a few days ago.

_"__Are you so sure Reyanna doesn't hate me?" I asked Zoeya over lunch. Zoeya frowned._

_"__I don't think so. I mean, when you talked to her about it, she was frightened and uncertain. Shocked, for sure. And confused. She stuck to what Lalna told her, and that went against you. But she's not with Lalna anymore. In fact, she mentioned to me that 'I mean, you're not going to tell Lalna where I live.' I think she's scared of him."_

_"__So she struck out on her own. I don't like the idea of her living by herself. She's sixteen! What if she gets hurt?" _

_"__Maybe after the war is done, we could invite her to come live with us. But she's made it clear that she wants no part of the fighting."_

_"__Maybe. At least Nilesy stops by every couple days on his way to and from his pool shack. We'll just have to see how this all works out."_

I snapped back to the present at the sight of two men flying towards us.

"One of them is Lalna, but who's the other person?" asked Martyn. Xephos frowned.

"He mentioned something yesterday about a new ally." The spaceman replied. "I guess he saw it fit to bring whoever it is along to the meeting." I watched with interest; who would Lalna have called upon to try and defeat me? At first, Lalna's ally looked more like a lawyer. He was in a suit, and had the air of a businessman that made me think of Sips immediately. However, I did not fail to notice the sword strapped to the man's side. The meeting was supposed to be peaceful! He made no moves to conceal it, though, and I could easily tell that one bad wound from that sword would leave the victim dangerously low on blood. The sword was iron, but designed with barbed and curved edges to catch and rip whatever it caught a hold of. It reminded me strongly of Teep's teeth.

"Hello. Is this your supposed new ally, Lalna?" Xephos greeted his friend, a bit warily.

"Mr. Plenn, head of Plenn Enterprises." The businessman introduced himself, and I swore inwardly. Plenn Enterprises was a huge "Survival" company that focused on producing deadly weapons, and was well known for bribes and doing anything if there large sums of money to be gained. Whatever Lalna had said to interest this man in fighting, I wasn't sure, but it had to be dangerous.

"Why did you bring a weapon?" Lomadia asked bluntly.

"I never go anywhere without a form of protection." Mr. Plenn said. I held my tongue- I was pretty sure that sword had something to do with whatever Lalna said to convince the businessman to fight. It was not much more than a hunch, but I trusted my instincts. Most of the time, anyway. The others also looked dubious, but no one objected.

"As you should all know, this meeting is to discuss the war, and hopefully end it." Reyanna broke the silence. Mr. Plenn frowned.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to discuss peace." He said calmly. Before anyone could react, he tossed something onto the middle of the table. I just had time to understand the upside-down text before my instincts took over.

**Stun, **said the bold print on the small gadget and I tackled Zoeya sideways off her chair a moment before the small ball exploded in a flash of blinding bright light and a deafening boom. Someone yelped in surprise and I knew right away it was Reyanna. I landed on top of Zoeya, shielding her for a second before rolling off to inspect the damage. My girlfriend whimpered, and I realized just how much the boom from the stun grenade sounded like the nuke. Most of the others were coughing and gagging on the smoke, so I took a moment to give Zoeya a quick hug for comfort.

The smoke was still clearing but I stood anyway and helped Zoeya up. Lalna stood off to one side of the group, watching with surprise visible on his face. Lomadia turned to check on Xephos, who assured her he was fine. Martyn, Tony and Nilesy were still recovering from the blast- they'd gotten the worst of it. Or, at least that's what I thought until I heard Mr. Plenn.

"Nobody comes close." Each word was colder than steel in a taiga. I located the voice from across the table. The businessman stood a couple meters away from the table, holding my sister with his sword at her throat. My stomach dropped. What did he want with her?

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Lomadia, horrified.

"I want information that this girl has. The basis of my deal with Lalna." Mr. Plenn explained coldly. It took me a second, but I realized that he'd managed to bind Reyanna's hands behind her back during the stun. Lalna looked shocked.

"You said you wanted information, I thought you meant you wanted to bargain with one of them for something!" He exclaimed. Mr. Plenn ignored him, pushing the blade closer to Reyanna's throat.

"What do you want from me? I'm not even an adult!" asked Reyanna, her voice shaking a bit.

"I want information I know you have, that many people wish to know. Something that could make me a new definition of rich! Not to mention it would help me in this war, of course." Zoeya clasped my hand tightly. I held hers, trying to calm her. _If the war is against me, then what information… Oh, shit. _Now I understood. What was to most humans a mystery, to me and Reyanna an unpleasant reality. The next thing I heard confirmed it.

"Many people wonder what lies underneath the infamous mask that all Enderborns wear. Nobody knows, except for the Enderborns themselves. Until today." He yanked down Reyanna's mask, revealing… normal skin, shimmering faintly silver. I almost cracked a smile despite the situation. My sister was a genius! Everyone else was completely confused, except Zoeya. Despite the fact that no Enderborn has the same thing underneath their mask, all wear a mask for their own reasons. I didn't know Reyanna's, and didn't really wish too, so I didn't look through the spell.

"What the hell?" asked Xephos. "Why wear a mask if there's nothing to hide?"

"Lalna," Reyanna addressed her former teacher. "Do you remember what colour my eyes were when I first became your apprentice?" Lalna frowned.

"Brown." He said after a moment's thought.

"And what colour are my eyes now?" she continued, everyone silent for a moment.

"Purple." Lalna broke the silence again.

"But how-"Xephos was cut off by Reyanna.

"It's called a morphing spell. If someone is more powerful than you by magic, then they can chose to look through it. But only Zoeya and Rythian can see trough mine." She said quietly. Toby shook his head in amazement.

"So you're hiding it from us." Martyn said, still looking a bit baffled.

"Be quiet!" Mr. Plenn snarled, pressing his sword deep under my sister's chin. I winced as I saw the edges of the barbs dig into her skin. Then the last person I expected to step in did.

"That's enough! Let her go." Lalna told his companion, but he looked angry. Mr. Plenn pushed his sword closer, and I saw Reyanna trying to stifle a gasp of pain all the way across the table.

"I didn't get my information." Mr. Plenn stated coldly.

"I don't care! You broke the peace, which breaks our agreement." Lalna snarled. I rarely saw him this angry. Zoeya clutched my hand even tighter.

"Fine!" Mr. Plenn shoved Reyanna away, and she hit the ground without even a yelp. One look at the blood-stained edge of the sword and I had a horrifying suspicion why. Lomadia rushed to the girl's side and started to untie her hands. Zoeya and I followed her and knelt by my sister's side. I just barely caught a glimpse of the wound before Reyanna's hands flew up and closed around it. I knew with horrible certainty that it must have caught something vital. There was no way that a wound that deep in such an important area couldn't.

"You just lost your allies, Lalna. Is the girl really worth it?"

"Reyanna saved my life once. I owe her this much." Lalna said. "Leave. Now." Mr. Plenn took off into the sky with a jetpack, but my attention was focused on my sister. She was still curled into a ball on her side in the grass, making it hard to see the wound. I reached for my alchemical bag, only to remember I'd left it at Blackrock. That meant I had no way to help her. I scanned everyone else. No one had anything for healing. _There has to be something! _I told myself, but in my heart I knew that this was it. My sister was going to die and there was nothing I could do to help her. Lalna knelt next to me.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought this would happen." His voice cracks a bit at the end, and he falls silent. I hadn't realized Zoeya had left the group until she returned holding Reyanna's mask. Gently, she rolled Reyanna onto her back and put the mask back in its proper place. Reyanna's chest was heaving now with the effort of trying to breathe, but she gave me a weak smile anyway. Then, slowly, her breathing stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Spirit here! So, here's the next chapter, and hopefully this explains some of what happened and will happen in the next story I'm putting out about Reyanna.**

**Random1234- I do have a bit of a thing for the canon shippings, because I heard of them long before I started reading fanfiction. Also, slow down with this TobyxReyanna idea, It's the first time she's talked to someone her own age! Lol, jk, ship whatever you wish.**

**Inosyc- plot twists should be one of my middle names! Also, you said Scottish voice, I think Nilesy. What is Nilesy doing here?**

**FlowersLikeMia/BlueYusei- here you go, new chapter! You see, I'm not like Rick Riordan; I don't make my fans wait a year to find out what happens after a cliffie. JK, he's an awesome author, I'm just impatient for the House of Hades!**

Ridge Pov (What ta heck?)

"My lord. You asked for me?" Ridge bowed to the one he addressed; the almighty ruler and creator of Minecraftia.

"Yes, thank you Ridge. I'm afraid there is something of most importance I must speak to you about. Follow me, please." Notch replied. Worry lines etched faintly across the god's brow, and he rose and led the way down a hall to a room that appeared not much different from the others at first. However, inside, were two timers set inside of the wall. The first was shaped like a T, and was completely empty. The second had four parts, one of which didn't move. This one was dark indigo, and was full of sand that colour. The second was fiery red, and lava dripped into it ever so slowly, as if in a different time zone where time was much, much slower. This one was nearing full. The third was white and green with water dripping into it, and it, too, was nearing full. This one moved the quickest of the four. The final timer was full of pitch-black cloud, which moved so slowly Ridge could barely tell that it was moving. It was also almost full, which must have taken years upon years.

"Do you know what these represent?" Notch asked the Aetherborn by his side.

"I'm guessing they have something to do with the four dimensions." Ridge answered carefully, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Correct, I'm afraid. These stand for the greatest evils of each dimension. The first, the Ender dragon, is always there. When she is killed, she simply respawns as an egg. The second is the lava blaze. His minions, the blazes, work all the time to respawn him after his death. Luckily, this process takes a hundred or so years to complete. The third spawns much quicker. Some of your friends killed him off the last time he spawned, about a decade ago. The dwarf and the spaceman, I believe."  
"Israphel, you mean? This sounds like something bad is going to happen."

"And the last is the great evil of our home, the Aether. The only evil strong enough to enter and destroy it if not stopped." Ridge's face went pale.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. Herobrine is rising. He rises every millennium, seeking to destroy all of Minecraftia and turn it to his kingdom. But I fear that this will be the first time since the beginning of Minecraftia all four will be unleashed at the same time. I've had a prophecy about it for many years. It says that when all four are unleashed, they can only be killed by those who have the blessing- or curse- of their dimension. This brings me to why you are needed specifically for this task. There is only one group in all of Minecraftia that has all four types included- Your friends down in the Overworld. "

"So we're going after these evils how soon? And aren't there other dimensions, like the Squid dimension or the Twilight forest?" Ridge worried.

"The other dimensions are only accessible from certain parts of the world. Because of that, they are not part of the prophecy, because they only interact with certain parts of the Overworld. The prophecy also says you cannot begin until they are all unleashed. But until then, you must make sure that they can all work together as a team. They are already close to ending that war between them, but they will need to work a bit on that. Unfortunately, you can't intervene with their friendships, but make sure they are strong and ready in about a year's time. That's when they will all spawn. But they're all going to play a part-"He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" The god commanded, and the door opened to reveal a rather worried-looking Jeb.

"Notch, one of the heroes you told us to keep an eye on has deceased. I suggest a respawn."

"From which group? The Sky Army again?" Notch didn't look very worried until he heard the response.

"From the Yogscast, Sir. The mage's sister." Notch swore.

"Ridge, I hope you remember your respawning spell."

Rythian Pov

My heart clenched. She'd been so young, and completely innocent… At least she'd never had to face the worst hardships of the name Enderborn. Zoeya broke into sobs beside me, and I pulled her close, laying my head on top of hers and closing my eyes. I could hear Xephos murmuring quietly to Lomadia, trying to comfort her. My mind raced with the thoughts of the life my sister had stretching in front of her. Hardships, yes, but she could've found love, gone to high school, moved in with me and Zoeya, met our father, the list went on and on…

"It's my fault." Lalna said quietly. For the first time, he sounded close to tears. Nobody even responded to Lalna's guilt, all wrapped up in our own sorrow.

"She's gone." Zoeya sobbed beside me.

"Shh, it's okay. We won't forget her, Zoeya. We'll miss her for a long time, but-"

"No, she's really gone, Rythian. Look. At Zoeya's words, everyone looks towards where Reyanna had died. There was no body. It had been there when I closed my eyes, but… my thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice I knew well coming from what seemed to be thin air.

"She'll be okay. She still has a destiny, after all." Ridge's voice.

"Is he…" Xephos didn't even finish his sentence in confusion.

"He's respawning her!" Zoeya's voice, once wracked with sobs, was full of hope and happiness. I unwrapped my arms from around her as she stood.

"Where's her home? That's were Ridge will respawn her." I ask my girlfriend.

"It's not too far away by flying. Who's coming?"

"I'll come. I owe her an apology." That was Lalna.

"I'd like to come too, if you don't mind." Toby asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Reyanna might need a friend her age. I'd been respawned before in the Survival games, and it wasn't great the first time it happened.

"I'll come too then." Martyn spoke.

"I think that's enough people. Xephos, Nilesy, do you want to help me tell everyone what happened? I think they should know." Lomadia asked, and her companions nodded and waved good-bye as they flew away.

"Come on, her house is over here!" Zoeya said, rising into the air with her flying ring. Everyone else followed suit and I grabbed the red-head's hand as we flew off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Final chapter

**Sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth, school started, and I also had some technical issues. And I realized, bad Spirit, I forgot something so far…**

**I do not own anything in this story other than plot and Reyanna! (There, done.)**

**Random1234- I hope you never let anyone or anything in life slow you down. Sounds cheesy, but true. And I'm glad you agree about canon ships.**

**Fanus Obscurus- I know, school hit me hard too. And don't let Zoeya or Rythian hear you say that… plus, they've got about a year to prepare, remember.**

**Inosyc- That's cool! But really, so many guesses in reviews have been correct already that it's a bit late for your other self to stop that. Oh, well. Yah tried.**

**Skull'swrath- What would you call that ship anyway? Tobyanna? Meh, not horrible actually… but really, if I had made Reyanna 12, or even 14, would you peeps still ship it? I just made them the same age because, well, it plays a big part for Reyanna next story, and Toby is around 16 IRL. I think, anyway.**

Reyanna Pov (Yay!)

_What the heck… I thought I-_ Reyanna snapped awake. She was sitting on her bed, propped up against her pillows. _I thought I died! Did I just pass out? But there couldn't have been anything near enough for them to heal me with! But how… I swear I died. I'm pretty sure I even saw the Aether! It looked just like it does in the stories… _

Reyanna stood to clear her head and looked in the mirror. _Maybe it was all just a dream… _she wondered for a moment, but she knew it wasn't when lifted her chin. Just visible under the tip of her mask was a long, dark scar stretching across her neck. She couldn't help stumbling back a few steps in horror.

"I did die." She murmured, stepping forward to take a closer look at the scar, once a wound. It was massive; it went all the way across her neck, an inch long and dark purple in colour. She was glad that unless she looked straight up, it was barely visible. Suddenly, she was aware of something teleporting into her room. She just knew instinctively that something teleported. Turning, she saw a man grinning at her. He wore a brown coat edged with gold and chuckled at some sort of device in his hand.

"You're a bright one. It took Honeydew half an hour to figure it out first time I had to respawn him. Once he calmed down, of course." Reyanna's first reaction was shock.

"You respawned me? Who are you?" she asked. It explained a lot, getting respawned, but she thought it only happened in stories.

"My name is Ridge. You may have heard of me from your friends. And of course I respawned you. You still have a destiny to fulfill. But I should leave now- your friends are coming to check on you."

"But if I died, how do they know I respawned?" Reyanna wondered. Ridge paused in typing something into his device.

"Most of them have been respawned themselves." Ridge tapped in a few more commands into his device and vanished, leaving Reyanna alone with her thoughts. _If I still have a destiny… I really hope it isn't what I think it is._

A sudden knock on her door jolted her out of her worry. She jogged to the door and opened it to reveal Rythian, Zoeya, Martyn, Toby and Lalna. Reyanna barely opened the door all the way before finding herself being hugged by Zoeya so tight she almost couldn't breathe. The others filed in, Martyn trying not to laugh as Reyanna tried to convince Zoeya she was fine.

"Seriously, I'm fine, come in you guys." She finally pushed the red-head away to welcome the others.

"I'm glad to see you stuck around. You're a good kid." The sapling prince told her. "Plus, you make even less trouble than Toby."

"Hey! I'm standing right here, you know." Toby protested. Everyone laughed.

"So?"

"Hey! Break it up you two. Do you guys want to come see my living room? Zoeya knows where it is." Zoeya grinned and took off down the hall, dragging Rythian with her. Martyn and Lalna followed. Reyanna paused for a minute to shut the door.

"Are you really okay? It's tough respawning the first time, and yours took a while." Toby's voice startled her. She hadn't realized he hadn't left with the others.

"I'm a bit shaken up." She admitted, then winced inwardly. That had been an understatement, but she really didn't want pity. "Come on, let's go see the others." She led him down a hall and into the living room, where the others were just settling down into a few chairs. Zoeya babbled on about décor to Rythian, who listened to every word she said. The two sat together on a couch, while Lalna and Martyn sat on chairs of their own. For a while, there was an awkward minute where everyone was just listening to what Zoeya was saying.

"Well, since we're all here, can figure out a peace treaty now, at least?"

"A+ for persistence!" Toby said.

"I leave you alone; you leave me, Teep, Zoeya and Blackrock alone. Sound fair?" Rythian asked. Lalna nodded, and they shook on it. In that moment, 2 and a half years of war, hatred and bombs, damage, heartbreak, and misunderstanding, ended. Reyanna couldn't help sighing in relief.

"We'd better be going soon, Toby. We got to shut off the machines, and I don't feel like getting attacked by zombies." Martyn warned.

"Me too." Lalna agreed. "But, honestly, Reyanna, I'm so sorry about all this. It's my fault. I wasn't thinking straight, and I-"Reyanna cut him off.

"Tonight wasn't your fault, Lalna. Sure, you're the one who brought Mr. Plenn there, but the rest was his fault. Without you telling him off, things could have gotten a lot worse. And as for before; I forgive you. I know what it's like to not be thinking straight when something big happens. And eventually we'll forget about all this, some day." Lalna didn't look completely convinced, but he left just after Martyn and Toby, leaving Rythian, Reyanna and Zoeya alone in the marble hallway.

"I'd better go too. Teep's probably worried out of his mind by now. But first, Reyanna… Zoeya and I were wondering if you would want to come live with us at Blackrock, since we've stopped fighting Lalna now."

Reyanna paused as her brother's words sank in. "Really?"

"You are my sister- Why not?"

"I'd love to- but what about my house here?"

"Wait," Zoeya broke in. "You haven't named this place yet?"

"Um… no." Reyanna admitted

"She's got a point." Rythian said. "Around here, it's easier to name places than to just say, 'My house' or 'Minty's bar'."

"I see. But what to call it?" Reyanna wondered.

"We've got Blackrock hold- why not Whiterock?" Zoeya suggested. They all laughed.

"Actually, that does sound nice." Reyanna decided. "But still, what would we do with an extra house?" Zoeya grinned.

"How about a vacation place? It's out of the way and quiet out here." The red-head suggested.

"You are brilliant, Zoeya!" Rythian exclaimed.

"It all sounds good to me." Reyanna declared.

**So, yeah, you peeps may have noticed that this is called the last chapter…**

**Don't freak! There's still the Epic-logue, and then this story is finished. Then, we have the next story coming out… which last chapter had many hints at… And I haven't picked a good title for it yet… What do you peeps think of the story/Reyanna so far? Cause there's going to be more!**

**Spirit, signing off.**


	14. Epic-logue

**I'm not dead! Yay!**

**Really, sorry for leaving you all when I know so many of you like this fic, but I'm back! I had some major technical issues that just got resolved, and while updates might be strange for a while, I'm really wanted to make up for my absence. Btw, since this my epic-logue, would you peeps mind giving me feedback on what you think will happen next, How good this story is, grammar mistakes that I should fix, how much you hate me for leaving, how much you peeps love me for returning, etc.? because I'm planning…*stops to count on fingers*let's see, this is the first/sorta prequel, then the big adventure, then high school, then big emo story(not really, just not sure what else to call it) and finally the big… something. I know what they're all going to be, just not sure how to phrase them so you guys don't get any type of spoilers. And finally, I really want to do a collection of one-shots and random bits and challenges that tie in with the story. (Example: one idea is Sjin and Minty's wedding. Stuff like that.)**

**Morgan- I'm glad you like this story, and there will be more I PROMISE. **

**Saeclum-Thanks! And yeah, originally, this was supposed to be a big drama, but then I got snowballing ideas for Reyanna, so this just kinda turned into a prequel.**

**Fanus Obscurus-Reyanna's destiny, huh? I have that mostly planned out for you peeps… and sequel will be out right away!**

**Random1234-I've already PMed you to say this, but don't die on me! You wanna know what happens next, right?**

**Skull'swrath-I've already picked out Reyanna's boyfriend, so no matter how you guys like those two together, I'm not diverting the story. But how does this sound:**

**If you peeps really like TobyxReyanna, or Tobyanna, or whatever, and I get five of you saying you would like a one-shot on them together, I'll make a little fluffy romance for you guys. However, it will not be canon with my story as far as I can see. Can a fanfiction have its own canon? Not sure. Anyway, PM me or review and I'll try my best. On with the story! Oh, and it's now going to be in first person from now on, cause it's more like the present now.**

**Reyanna Pov**

I was awakened my alarm clock at dawn. _Really? _I thought. _Why is my alarm waking me up so earl- It's Rythian's birthday today, idiot! _I sat up and slid out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up my brother across the hall. He wouldn't be up for a while yet, but I had to help Zoeya make him a surprise picnic. I quickly brushed my long hair; I had been growing out for almost a year, and it reached to my ribs already, and readjusted my mask before popping on a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. I could already tell today was going to be hot outside.

I padded down to the kitchen, were Zoeya was rinsing out her mug. I quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice before the two of us started planning out what we were going to need for the picnic.

"I already got out the things for the sandwiches. Can you do that while I make breakfast?" Asked Zoeya, pulling out the frying pans.

"Not a problem. Are you making the Waffle Supreme or the Pancake Breakfast Special?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. Zoeya started giggling and I lost it. It was an inside joke from months ago. We both laughed quietly, still remembering not to wake up the sleeping mage upstairs.

"Waffle Supreme: It is Rythian's favourite. Both kinds of bacon, too." Zoeya finally said. I perked up. Zoeya almost never made real bacon. Not that I minded tofu.

We got down to business, sort of. I made steak, tofu, squid and sausage sandwiches, all of our favourites, including Teep. Who would have guessed that dinosaurs liked squid?

Zoeya, meanwhile, was expertly making bacon and waffles. That is, until a piece of tofu bacon got stuck to the pan. At first Zoeya said nothing, just concentrating on scraping it off. Finally, half of it broke off. Then, the other half. After a full two minutes. By this point, some of the waffles were about to burn. I took over and removed them before they were ruined. Zoeya carefully added the bacon to the growing pile and reined in her control over the breakfast. I went back to filling the picnic basket: drinks, cookies, chocolate and little birthday cupcakes Zoeya had made yesterday afternoon. I remembered laughing so hard when I first saw them: a dozen little pink and purple frosted marble cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles. I had no idea what Rythian was going to think when he saw them.

I hid the basket under the sink and set the table, knowing Rythian would be downstairs any second now. Zoeya drizzled syrup over the waffles and set them on the table. I added the bacon to the table. Still no Rythian.

"It's Monday." Zoeya said, and I almost immediately broke back out in to laughter. Rythian almost always woke up late on Mondays, with no explanation. Except maybe he wasn't a Monday person. But then again, who was?

"Same plan as usual?" I asked. The red head nodded, a mischievous smile forming on her face. We walked upstairs and paused outside his and Zoeya's room.

"Enderhunk, wake up already!" Zoeya yelled through the door. No response was heard.

"Or else we'll eat all the Waffle Supreme!" I threatened. Silence. Then Rythian knocked on the door to show he was awake. Moments later, he stepped out.

"Why do you two always tease me?" Rythian asked dryly, running his hand through his not-yet combed hair.

"Because you're so teaseable." I shot back.

"Teaseable's not a real word." He said.

"You got the point." I retorted.

"And that was?" He said, leading the way downstairs.

"That you are easy to tease." Zoeya finished for me. Rythian sighed in defeat.

"Why are you two so hyper today?" He asked, taking a seat. We all followed suit.

"I had coffee. Not sure about Reyanna." Zoeya grinned, serving the waffles and bacon. Rythian groaned.

"Come on, don't be that way." I said. "Zoeya even made real bacon for us."

"I hate Mond- She made real bacon?" Rythian paused, looking from one plate to another. "What's the special occasion this time?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know." Zoeya and I chorused, somehow in sync. Weird.

"Are you two teasing me again?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or do a facepalm.

"Not sure. Are we, Zoeya?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not sure either, Reyanna. " Zoeya giggled. I tried my best to keep a straight face. Not my strong suit, I'm afraid. Rythian still looked utterly confused.

"I think maybe we should have put candles on the waffles." I said. No reaction. I waited. "Or, maybe a flashing neon sign that says;" I paused, looking at Zoeya. Maybe we could do that strange synced up talking again.

"Happy birthday, Rythian!" we said. Alright, not in sync. But Rythian's reaction was priceless.

"Don't say that you did." I threatened him, once again today.

"Do I dare ask what you two have planned for today?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just a picnic for the four of us." Zoeya grinned.

"I see no reason to argue with that."

At noon, we went up to one of the peaks overlooking New Blackrock hold and settled down on the blanket. Teep opened up the basket and handed out all the sandwiches. We all ate quietly, appreciating the view over our home.

Our home. Something about the thought just made me feel so… I don't know what to call it. But I knew in my heart that this was my home. This and Whiterock. Lalna's castle had too many uncomfortable memories, and my birthplace, that desert town… never had it been my true home. I'd never been welcomed, never had friends.

I shook my head to clear the darker memories from my head and opened the basket to pass out the cupcakes.

"You made me pink and purple birthday cupcakes?" he asked incredulously.

"Zoeya made them." I said, trying to suppress the urge to smile.

"Don't forget the rainbow sprinkles!" said Zoeya, smiling.

"I-never mind. Thanks." He said, picking one up and biting into it. "These are really good."

I tried one and found he was right. The others followed suite, and they were quickly gone. We snacked on cookies and such until we were full, then lay back to enjoy the brilliant sunshine.

"You know, days like today make me really glad I'm not dead." I said, shivering a bit as I remembered my first death; my throat being ripped open and bleeding to death as my friends-and family- stood by helplessly. I remembered the shock as I awoke in my bed at Whiterock with nothing more than a scar on my neck, and Ridge saying I still had an important destiny ahead of me. That had me worried. An Enderborn's destiny is never good, and they almost never have happy endings. Rythian had been lucky. I just hoped it ran in the family.

I was jolted out of my darker thoughts by Teep's snort at my statement. Then he gestured to the picnic basket next to me, like _any more good food in there?_

I picked it up and looked inside. One squid sandwich for a dinosaur.

"Here you go, Teep." I said, tossing it to him. He munched on it happily.

"Does anyone else want more cookies? There's a few left." I said, pulling them out.

"I'll have one!" Zoeya said. I passed it to her.

"Rythian?" I ask my brother, because he's being rather quiet.

"I'm full. I'm just worried what you two could do after ingesting so much sugar into your systems." Rythian said, a small smile creasing his mask.

"You just smiled!" I exclaimed. Zoeya laughed.

"Of course I smile. Why do you always tease about it?" The mage asked, then realized his mistake a moment too late. "Don't you say that I'm-"

"But you're just so teaseable!" Zoeya beat both of us to it. It was all too much. We all cracked up, clutching our sides in laughter as we tried desperately to stop laughing. I had no idea how long we laughed for- or for how long that a pair of pale purple eyes watched us from the shadows.


End file.
